


Virgil’s Basically a Cat

by temporaryistemporary



Series: Sanders Sides Mario AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and not very serious, its just cute, mario au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporaryistemporary/pseuds/temporaryistemporary
Summary: Virgil is just like a cat. He likes to sit on the table and demand food. He hisses at Bowceit whenever he sees his stupid snake face. And, occasionally, he jumps on high places and causes havoc.





	Virgil’s Basically a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> based off a some anons talking about sugarglider9603’s Mario au

Both Logan and Virgil were rather well known for being the only ones capable of rescuing the princes with barely a scratch. What wasn’t well known was how they were able to fight off the villainous Bowceit so easily (most of it was never as easy as the brothers made it seem). One of the rarely seen attributes that helped the Sarcastic Bros in their journies was the Logan and Virgil’s amazing ability to jump at abnormal heights. It was one of the many things that helped them to rescue Roman and Patton when Bowceit felt the inevitable drive to capture them. While everyone else seemed pretty impressed by the brothers jumping capabilities when they had the chance to see it, to Logan and Virgil it was simply something that they had dealt with since they were young. They were used to it. So it was easy to forget that other people weren’t.

Bowceit was, of course, one the ones that was most familiar with the ability, having had it used against him on many occasions. The concussions from it afterward were certainly not worth seeing it in action. On one especially annoying occasion, he had chased Virgil around his castle as the man jumped from shelf to shelf, table to table, and, at one point, a chandelier as Logan grabbed Patton and made a run for it. It had gotten even worse when, right before following his brother out of the castle, Virgil had turned, looked Bowceit right in the eye, and pushed a vase off of the shelf he had perched upon. The resulting scream of rage had the brothers in fits of hysterical laughter, even after arriving at Patton’s castle hours later.

The only ones who truly hadn’t seen the brothers skills in action were, surprisingly enough, Patton and Roman. It did somehow seem appropriate though, the princes being locked up in a dungeon, or a tower, or a cage didn’t really give them ample opportunity to see Logan and Virgil’s abilities.

They were all hanging out at Roman’s castle the first time they had seen one of the brothers jump. Patton was using Roman’s kitchen to bake them all some sweets after the mess of a week they had all had (Logan had to practically beg Patton to scale down the size of the cake he had originally been planning to make. Patton had decided that if he couldn’t make a larger than life cake, then he would make every other dessert that he knew, much to Logan’s horror).

“But Logan, think of the possibilities!” Roman whined.

Logan just sighed and rubbed his eyes, glasses being pushed up and going askew. “I’m sure they would be rather interesting if what you were saying was actually possible.”

The discussion (re:argument) had been going on for about half on hour now. Patton throwing in something every now and then, hoping to deescalate. Virgil was sitting at one of stools at the kitchen island, head down and eyes closed, seemingly dead to the world. It was actually kind of cute. And Roman had gotten distracted.

Logan, on the other hand, had not, and was in the middle of a rant about how one of Roman’s many flashy ideas about how to defeat Bowceit would ultimately result in serious injury when he noticed that the prince wasn’t even looking at him.

“Roman, are you listening to me? It would be highly-“

“I’m going to have to cut you off there Specs. Look.” Roman pointed to where Virgil was currently resting, and Logan’s expression softened at seeing his twin in such a relaxed state. Patton cooed from his spot by the oven. They were all far too aware of how little sleep that Virgil got, so seeing him finally relaxed, even if it wasn’t the best place for a nap, relieved them all.

But, of course, the moment couldn’t last forever.  
A loud rumbling shook the entire castle like an earthquake, knocking Logan and Roman off their feet. Patton was able to grab onto the cabinet he was standing next to to stay on his feet and Virgil…

Virgil was nowhere to be seen.

Patton whipped his head around frantically, looking for where the plumber may have run off too but was unable to see him. He looked to Roman, about to call out to him but stopped when he saw Logan, head tilted back and laughing loudly, and Roman, staring blankly at a corner of the kitchen, a shocked expression on his face. Patton turned to see what they were looking at (definitely not after staring shamelessly at Logan’s deliriously happy face) and nearly jumped in shock.

Virgil had wedged himself sideways on top of the fridge, back pressed against the wall and a leg hanging off the side. His eyes were wide and he sat perfectly still with a white knuckle grip on the appliance underneath him.

“What the fuck?”

“Roman,” Patton called. “Language!”

The castle rumbled again, thankfully not nearly as bad as the first time, but still enough for a couple things come crashing down from the cabinets. A Talyn ran in, barely sparing a glance at the plumber on top of the fridge, looking directly at the now calm Logan.

“Bowceit is back. He brought his ship and is now firing at the castle.”

Virgil groaned loudly, sliding off the fridge and walking past the still shocked princes.

“Seriously? Can he chill out for a couple days and give us a break?”

“Apparently not,” Logan sighed then turned to Roman and Patton, “We’re going to go deal with Bowceit. We’ll be back soon.”

The brothers ran out before either of them could object, both laughing silently under their breath at the two princes that were still gaping at Virgil. Roman was the first to snap out of it, poking his head out of the kitchen and yelling out their names. Logan and Virgil could hear him start to rant to Patton, his voice growing fainter as they excited the castle.


End file.
